Talk:The Zombie Apocalypse Sucks/@comment-26054278-20151027200440
It isn't exactly a creepy story at all, but since that clearly wasn't the intention of this story, I will avoid that for now. This story is obviously meant for more comedic reasons, so I will review it as such. This pasta follows what seems to be a Texan stereotype and how the zombie apocalypse isn't all that is was hyped up to be. That is pretty much all I can say without spoiling jokes or anything at all. I have to admit that I'm not much of a fan of this story. It definitely has clever jokes and is a smart story, but the jokes really aren't for me and I despise the Texan stereotype (I'm not against Texan people at all by the way, just they seem to have a way of being portrayed in stories like this as being rather clueless). Also, I'm not a fan of when the author writes the accent (it just doesn't makes me sort of dislike their characters more and bothers me when I have to try and translate what they are saying). I will still acknowledge that there will be people who will like these jokes and they are technically good jokes, but I can't stand the character saying them. I might have understood if the jokes were based on him and, since I despised him, it was comedic to hear of his own failures, but since this is from the viewpoint of the person, he doesn't address any of his own personal flaws. It is because of the way he tells it that a couple moments were just really cringe-worthy rather than funny to me, and I only chuckled once or twice (which actually happened to be the segments in which he talked about his inability to pay the bill collectors. In other words, the only real moment where this pasta focused on his own flaws/problems). I find a brilliant story like "A Favor For A Favor" by Vincent V. Cava (look it up or listen to the MCP reading) very funny because it doesn't write the accent of the characters and makes us first sympathize and care about our character, so when he makes jokes about the people he hates and the essential antagonists, we can understand and laugh. Here, when our main character is a complete dick who never gets any form of joke thrown at him, I can't really find myself laughing at what he says. The pluses here are that it is fairly short, allowed to have the grammar/spelling errors it has due to the accent and that, as I said, the jokes are still good. Objectively, these are jokes that have some thought in them (most of them, that is), and even if I don't find them funny, I'm sure a lot of other people certainly will. Overall, I don't enjoy it, but if somebody else likes it, I can understand. This just isn't my type of humor or the way I would want it to be invoked upon me. 4/10.